


calling you mine

by Balthuza



Series: spindleweed and elfroot smoke [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: names are important





	calling you mine

Herbert Trevelyan belongs to [Liryczna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/)

 

 

“Herbery” is first, half-teasing, half-fond, and Herbert blinks at him and snorts. 

“Herbery” flows easily into “Blueberry” and Var giggles to himself in the middle of the woods, his fingers stained with dark juice of fruits he gathers to add later to the sweet bread. 

Dorian almost fries his ass when he call him “Florian,” and apparently does not find “Dory” any better, do in the end Var settles for “Pumpkin” and pretends to believe Dorian when he says he hates it, but his eyes are laughing. 

He calls Bull a “mouthful” and howls with laughter when he chokes on his drink, both of them laughing too hard to explain anything to Seph, rolling her eyes at their stupidity. 

“Vhenan” is a sigh of relief into Herbert's neck and Dorian’s hand in his, Bull's arms around them all, and a sigh of appreciation in the middle of the night, surrounded by even, quiet breaths on an enormous bed that seems barely big enough. 


End file.
